The Difference a Couple Days Can Make
by Lonecall
Summary: The war is over, Riddle is dead, and no one will leave Harry alone! Is it really asking so much to have a little time alone with the woman he loves?
1. Peace and Quiet

**Disclaimer:** I am not JKR, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters contained within. I am simply borrowing from the wonderful world that JKR has created. I should also mention that I have no money so suing me would be a waste of time. Thank you and enjoy.

**Summary:** The war is over, Riddle is dead, and no one will leave Harry alone! Is it really asking so much to have a little time alone with the woman he loves?

**The Difference A Couple Days Can Make**

**Peace and Quiet**

Harry sits at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, a ministry witch acfross from him. She's rambling on and on about some trivial bit of information Harry couldn't care less about; He rather feels as if he's in a History of Magic class and briefly wonders if this woman is related to Professor Binns. She finally finishes whatever rubbish she was going on about, stands, shakes Harry's hand, and leaves him sitting at the table. It's been going like this for three days now; since the morning following Riddle's demise. He wakes up, leaves his dormitory, and gets assaulted by any number of 'fans' or officials wanting 'just a moment of his time'. He feels certain he must have met with every witch and wizard in Britain by now. He drops his head into his hands and awaits the next intruder upon his privacy. He doesn't even look up when he hears someone sit across from him.

"And what can I do for _you_?" he says, his tone reflects his impatience and annoyance.

"Nothing dear, I just wanted to let you know we were getting ready to leave. It's getting rather late."

Harry's head snaps up at the sound of the voice.

"Mrs. Weasley! I'm sorry, I thought…I mean, I wouldn't…that is, I didn't realize it was you," he stammers. "I thought you were another ministry worker, or another reporter, or"

"It's all right Harry," Mrs. Weasley interrupts him, "I understand. Haven't given you much privacy have they?"

"More like none," Harry replies. He drops his head back into his hands. "It's been non-stop since the end of the war. I can't even walk down the hall in peace."

"Well, it's too be expected, dear. You've just saved the entire wizarding world after all. Everyone wants to see you, or talk to you, or thank you."

"Brilliant, everyone wants something from 'The Boy Who Lived'. Not too bothered with what 'The Boy Who Lived' might want though, are they?"

"No, they're not…so what does 'The Boy Who Lived' want?" Mrs. Weasley asks.

"Nothing," Harry lies. "I'm just tired."

"Harry, you can't complain that nobody cares what you want, and then say you don't want anything," Mrs. Weasley says gently, "You obviously want _something_, what is it?"

"I –," he hesitates. "I just want a bit of peace is all, for everyone to let me breathe; No one needing to see me, or thank me, or congratulate me, or shake my hand…just some privacy."

"Is that _all_?" she asks.

Harry looks at her. She couldn't know what was really on his mind, couldn't know what he really wanted…could she?

"Harry, I've raised 7 children, I can tell when there's more to a story than what's been told. Come along now, what is it dear?"

"I-It's just – I just – I just want to be alone with Ginny for more than 5 seconds!" he blurts out. "I've been trying to have a conversation with her since the war ended but every time I turn around some bureaucrat wants to have a word with me, or some reporter is dogging my steps begging for an interview. I've gotten so many owls I've considered making myself unplottable! Some of the owls are rather persistent too," he says, showing several half healed wounds on his hand. Mrs. Weasley just sits and listens, allowing him to vent. "The few times I have been able to get Ginny alone, a crowd forms around us in minutes and won't leave us alone! Even in the dormitories, everyone wants to see 'The Hero'," he says. He realizes he had started shouting and his face grows warm. "I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, I didn't mean to yell. It's just so frustrating."

"Nothing to be sorry for, Harry, it's perfectly understandable," Mrs. Weasley says. She stands up and turns toward the door. "You wait here dear, I'll be right back."

She hurries from the Great Hall leaving a confused Harry staring after her. She returns a few minutes later, with Ginny in tow, only to find another ministry wizard sitting opposite an obviously irritated Harry.

"All right, that's enough." Mrs. Weasley says, walking up to them.

"Wha…" the ministry wizard starts to say.

"Anything you need to discuss with Harry can wait," She cuts across him, "The poor boy hasn't been left alone for three days. What Harry needs now is to be left in peace, not hounded by the Ministry about Merlin knows what."

"But madam…" the ministry wizard starts to say.

"Harry," she says, directing her attention to him, ignoring the ministry wizard's protests, "you and Ginny go, take all the time you need. I'll handle this." She indicates the wizard still making objections behind her.

Ginny walks over to Harry and takes his hand. Harry simply smiles, unable to express his immense gratitude to Mrs. Weasley.

"Thank you," he manages to say. He looks at Ginny, "We'll be back in 48 hours."

Without another word, before anyone could say anything, Harry turns on the spot and they disappear with a 'crack'.

"As for _you_!" Mrs. Weasley says, rounding on the ministry worker. The large man quails before the imposing presence of the little woman in front of him.

* * *

Ginny gasps as the invisible bands around her chest loosen and the world stops trying to squeeze the life from her. Never having apparated before, Ginny is slightly disoriented from the experience and stumbles. She feels Harry's arms catch her and gently pull her to him.

"I've missed you so much." he says.

"I've missed you too, Harry." she says.

He caresses her face softly and, without another word, kisses her. He kisses her with such intensity, as if trying to convey all the love he has for her in this one kiss. Ginny wraps her arms around his neck, returning his kiss with equal intensity, a year's worth of longing bursting forth. They stay like that for several minutes, lost in each other. They finally part and rest their foreheads together.

"I love you, Ginny," Harry whispers, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Harry."

He pulls her close to him, hugging her, never wanting to let her go again. Ginny closes her eyes and lays her head on his chest, breathing in his scent, listening to his heart beat. Even after nearly a year apart, it still feels so familiar, so natural to be in his arms. Neither knows how long they stood like that, reveling in their closeness after so long apart, both taking solace in their greatest source of comfort. After a while, Ginny opens her eyes and looks around. The lighting is dim but she can make out glass fronted enclosures.

"Where are we?" she asks.

"Chessington World of Adventures."

"Where?" she says, looking up at him.

"Chessington World of Adventures. It's a zoo, or at least, this part is a zoo," he says, "Closed right now."

"So this is a muggle zoo," she says, looking around. "Why'd you bring us here?"

"It was the first non-magical place I could think of. Somewhere we wouldn't be bothered and no one would think to look for us," he says. He looks around at the various enclosures. "The Dursley's brought me here once. It was Dudley's eleventh birthday and they couldn't find anyone to watch me so they brought me along," he explains, a bitter edge in his voice, "This was where I first learned I was a parselmouth. Didn't know that's what it was called then, didn't even know about being a wizard." he says. He takes Ginny's hand and walks around the reptile house looking at the different snakes, lizards, and reptiles. He walks up to one of the enclosures, reaches out and touches the glass. "It was right here," he says, "This had been a Brazilian boa constrictor. I was looking at the boa in here when it lifted its head and winked at me; I started talking to it. Dudley saw what it was doing, came over, and punched me in the ribs to get me out of his way. Next thing," he says, a faint smile touching the corners of his mouth, "the glass was gone and the boa was slithering out of the enclosure. It even thanked me on it's way out." The smile fades from his face, replaced by a sadness. They start walking again. "I got locked in the cupboard for three weeks because of it."

Ginny can hear the pain in his voice and squeezes his hand. "I'm sorry," she says.

"It's all right. As bad as it was, it was still one of the best days I ever had growing up. The Dursley's never took me anywhere if they could help it; I usually got sent to Mrs. Figg's. I remember thinking how lucky I was to finally be going somewhere, even if it was with Dudley and his best mate Piers. I even got a lemon ice pop at the gate. Then I go and set a boa on them." They both laugh.

They continue walking around the reptile house, looking at all the different specimens. Neither says anything more, words are unnecessary, they simply enjoy being together. They explore the rest of the zoo, dodge security, and have a great time together. It's well past eleven o'clock at night when they finally decide to leave.

"Where to now Mr. Potter?" Ginny says playfully, "You told my mum 48 hours, which leaves you with…about 45 to go."

"Grimmauld place. Hermione, Ron and I got it cleaned up while we were there, and it is my house. I might as well get used to the idea of living there; At least for now." He squeezes her hand lightly. "Ready?"

"Hang on," Ginny suddenly says, "I just realized. How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You apparated us out of Hogwarts! No one is supposed to be able to apparate within Hogwarts."

"Oh that," Harry chuckles, "Well, you see…"

**Author's Note:** This was written as a challenge on a H/G site. The challenge was to write a story where Harry takes Ginny and leaves for 48 hours. I got the name of the zoo from the HP Lexicon. I tried to use verifiable information when possible but some things, like the length of the punishment, I had to make up. Best just to go with it.


	2. Not Possible

**Not Possible**

"That's not possible!"

Ron and Hermione had spent the last hour or so looking for Harry. They found Mrs. Weasley in the Great Hall and asked if she had seen Harry. Mrs. Weasley filled them in on what had happened earlier that night, and Hermione is now trying to digest this information. "You mean they walked out of the castle and disapparated once they passed the gate," Hermione says. It wasn't a question.

"No dear, they were standing right there, Harry said they'd be back in 48 hours, and then they disapparated," Mrs. Weasley says kindly, "You could've asked Mr. Jenkins but he left rather quickly."

"But – You can't disapparate within Hogwarts!"

"I understand that, Hermione, but that's what he did," Mrs. Weasley says consolingly, "Don't ask me how."

"But it's just not possible! How many times to I have to tell people this! It states quite clearly in Hogwarts: A History – _NO APPARITION_!" Hermione rants, unable to accept this new development. "If Harry disapparated within Hogwarts, then something must be wrong with the castle! Maybe the Death Eaters…"

"Calm yourself, Ms. Granger," says the crisp, stern voice of Professor Minerva McGonagall. Upon entering the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall heard the disruption at the Gryffindor table and came over to investigate. "There is nothing wrong with the castle. The wards around Hogwarts have been temporarily lifted to aid in the recovery effort. Mr. Potter was made aware of this."

"Lifted?" Hermione asks.

"Yes, Ms. Granger, just as they were for your apparition lessons last year. As I am now Head Mistress of Hogwarts, I have the ability to lift the wards when necessary. Given the amount of work that needs to be done, as well as the number of injured, I deemed it to be necessary."

"Oh – I see," Hermione says, trying to regain her composure, "Well – that certainly explains things."

"Indeed it does, Ms. Granger," Professor McGonagall says curtly, "Now am I correct in saying that Mr. Potter has taken his leave of us?"

"Yes, Professor," Hermione says, "and we have idea where he's gone."

"He just needed to get away, Hermione," Ron says, "Can't say I blame him either; Poor bloke hasn't had a minute's peace since he beat You-Know-Who."

"I know, Ron," Hermione says exasperated, "but he shouldn't just disappear like that. There could still be Death Eaters out there. He should have told us –"

"Is it also correct that he took young Ms. Weasley with him?" Professor McGonagall interrupts her.

"Yes, Professor," Hermione says sheepishly.

"Thank you. As for your concerns, Ms. Granger, I do not believe Mr. Potter is in any danger at this time. He is a very capable wizard as is Ms. Weasley," McGonagall says, "Molly, did he say anything before he left?"

"He just said they would be back in 48 hours, Minerva."

"Very well. Then I suggest we carry on, and expect to hear from Mr. Potter in 2 days time. Good night." With that, Professor McGonagall turns and leaves the Great Hall.

* * *

Harry wakes up and rubs the sleep from his eyes. He puts on his glasses and Sirius' room comes into focus. He looks at his watch; it's almost nine in the morning. He and Ginny had stayed up talking well past midnight. Harry told her everything that had happened since Bill's wedding; he told her about the prophesy; he told her about the horcruxes; he told her about Dobby's death and his grave by Shell Cottage; he told her about his adventure in Gringotts; her told her about staying up at night, watching her dot on the Marauders Map. It felt really good to get it all off his chest. Ginny told him everything that had happened to _her _since the wedding; she told him about reforming the D.A.; she told him about the resistance at Hogwarts; she told him about her attempt to get the sword of Gryffindor. Even after they were done talking, they stayed up cuddling before the fire in the drawing room before finally going to bed.

"Master needs to hurry if he wants his breakfast."

Harry jumps as the unexpected voice brings him back to the present. He looks toward the door. "Kreacher?"

"Yes Master Harry?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Kreacher came to wake Master for breakfast, but Master is already awake. Kreacher has already woken up Master's guest," Kreacher says and bows low to Harry.

"But – How did you know we were here?" Harry asks.

"Kreacher knew the moment Master Harry had come home. Kreacher came home straight away and saw that Master had company, so Kreacher went back to Hogwarts to get Miss Ginny's things. Kreacher would have been back sooner but he had to ask Professor McGonagall for permission to take them," the house-elf informs him, "Did Master Harry finish?"

"Finish what?" Harry asks confused.

"Master Harry told Kreacher he would finish what Master Regulus had started; that he would destroy the locket." the house-elf whispers the last part.

"Oh–," Harry says remembering the conversation, "Yes, Kreacher, we destroyed it."

Tears form in Kreacher's eyes and he gives a great sniff. He bows very low to Harry. "Thank you Master Harry. Now Master must get ready for his day. Kreacher will keep breakfast warm for him and Miss Ginny," Kreacher says and exits the room.

Harry gets out of bed, grabs a change of clothes and heads to the loo for a shower. He finishes up and walks down the stairs. He meets Ginny on the first floor as she's coming out of the loo, clearly having just finished her own shower.

"Morning," he says smiling.

"Morning," she says returning his smile. "So what's the plan for today?"

"Honestly…I have no idea," he says sheepishly, "I hadn't really thought about it. I guess we can think of something after breakfast. Kreacher's prepared something for us."

"He near scared me to death this morning. When did he start being so nice?" she asks, "Didn't call me a blood-traitor once."

"Once I started treating _him _nice. He was a big help in making this place more livable for me, Ron and Hermione; you won't even recognize the kitchen."

They go down into the basement kitchen and are greeted by the enticing aroma of sausages, bacon, and toast, to name a few. They enter the kitchen and Ginny's mouth falls open; Harry wasn't exaggerating. The kitchen table is ladened with a meal even Mrs. Weasley would be proud of; Kreacher having outdone himself. They sit down at the table and dig into a very delicious and filling breakfast. Once finished, Kreacher clears the table while they discuss what to do today.

"I was thinking, Harry," Ginny says, "Why don't we go back to that Adventure place, while it's actually open. Some of those rides looked like fun, and you said yourself; as bad as it was, it was one of the best days you'd had growing up. Well I intend to give you much happier memories. Since it's a muggle park, you won't have to worry about any witches or wizards bothering you either."

"I'd like that," Harry says, "but I haven't got any muggle money."

"That's not a problem, Master Harry. Kreacher will go to Gringotts and exchange some of your money." Kreacher says.

"Thanks Kreacher," Harry says kindly. Kreacher bows to him then disappears with a crack.

It didn't take long for Kreacher to return with a bag full of muggle money, and before Harry knows it, he and Ginny are standing at the ticket counter at Chessington World of Adventures. Kreacher had ushered them out, assuring them he would have dinner waiting for them when they returned. When Kreacher hinted that he would fix the dinner Harry had missed all those months ago, Harry felt a twinge of guilt.

Harry pays for the tickets and they enter the park. They quickly set off, hand in hand. They walk through the Sea Life Centre first, looking at all the amazing fish and sea life. They skip the zoo as they explored it last night, though as they pass the Monkey & Bird Garden they overhear a couple young children talking about the owls. "What's it doing?" a little girl asks. "When their heads go around like that it means they're confused," the boy next to her says knowingly. Harry and Ginny laugh quietly and continue on. In the Mexicana area, they go on 'The Rattlesnake', and have their pictures taken at the Western Portrait Studio; Harry dresses as a 'Smart Gentleman' while Ginny plays the 'Southern Belle', and at Paw Prints; they choose to have their picture taken with gorillas.

"This way we can feel like Ron is with us" Ginny says and they both laugh. Ginny is completely amazed that they can put gorillas into the photo when she and Harry were just standing in front of some blue sheet, and by the fact that nothing moves in the photograph.

In the Forbidden Kingdom area they go on 'Rameses Revenge', and 'Tomb Blaster'; Harry keeps reminding Ginny that she can't use her wand here and that the 'mummy' isn't a real mummy anyway. They also go on 'Dragon Falls', in the Mystic East area, pick up a few souvenirs in the 'Dragon's Lair Shop', and round off the morning with a relaxing ride on the 'Peeking Heights' observation wheel; here they use magic to dry off inconspicuously and also spend a great deal of time kissing. In the Land of the Dragons area they try out the 'Dragon's Fury', 'Griffin's Galleon', 'Canopy Capers' and 'Sea Dragons' rides. They have a late lunch at The Greedy Goblin Family Inn; Ginny keeps sniggering at the picture of a little red imp they use as their 'goblin'.

"This restaurant gets five stars for its Greedy Goblin Burger," Ginny says.

"I just hope it wasn't related to Griphook," Harry says, and they both fall into fits of laughter.

After lunch they go on a few more rides; 'Black Buccaneer' in the Pirates' Cove area, and 'Vampire' and 'Bubbleworks' in the Transylvania area. They get ice creams at The Ice Factory in Market Square and go for a walk through 'Hocus Pocus Hall', the park's creepy old haunted mansion. They finish the day off with a relaxing ride on 'Safari Skyway' and a second go on the 'Peeking Heights' observation wheel.

It's about 8 o'clock when they finally get back to Grimmauld Place. They walk down into the basement kitchen looking forward to a scrumptious meal. True to his word, Kreacher has a steak-and-kidney pie ready for dinner. Kreacher comes over to them as they enter.

"Shoes off, if you please, Master and Miss, and hands washed before dinner," Kreacher says.

Harry smiles at the familiarity of the greeting, and they both do as instructed. The meal is superb. Harry and Ginny both have seconds and Kreacher serves up a wonderful treacle tart for dessert. Harry leans back in his chair, his stomach very full, while Kreacher clears the table.

"That was wonderful, Kreacher," Ginny says.

"Yes, absolutely brilliant, Kreacher, thank you," Harry adds.

"Kreacher is glad you are pleased," the elf says and he bows low to both Harry and Ginny.

Harry and Ginny thank Kreacher again for the wonderful dinner, and head upstairs. On the first floor, they stop outside the bedroom door.

"Well, I guess I should turn in for the night," Ginny says.

"Thank you," Harry says.

"For what?"

"For today, I had a really great time. It's been a while since I had any fun, and I'm glad you were with me," Harry says.

"You're welcome, Harry," Ginny says and smiles. "I'm glad you had a good time."

Harry leans down and kisses her tenderly, wrapping his arms around her petite frame. Ginny wraps her arms around his neck and intensifies the kiss. They break apart, breathless, and smile at each other.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" he asks her.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you can't tell me again," she replies with a grin.

"I love you, Ginny."

"I love you too," she says.

"Good night."

"Good night, Harry," she says and goes into the bedroom.

Harry heads up to Sirius' room on the 4th floor and gets changed for bed. He lies awake for a little while just staring at the ceiling. He thinks about the day he's just had and can't stop smiling. He imagines this is what being a family feels like. He can't help but imagine himself and Ginny taking their kids on outings. Just the thought of he and Ginny together…having a family…gives him a feeling of such joy and contentment. He hears the door to his room open and comes back from his fantasizing. He looks over and sees a petite form, silhouetted by the dim light in the hall, step into the room and close the door. He feels the covers being pulled back and someone sliding into the bed next to him. He breathes in a very familiar flowery scent before a pair of soft lips brush against his.

**Author's Note:** Mr. Jenkins is the poor ministry wizard that Mrs. Weasley 'dealt with' in chapter 1.


	3. Build A Bear

**Build A Bear**

Harry lies awake in bed. He's been awake since first light. A petite red-head lies next to him, curled up in his arms, her head and hand rest on his chest as she sleeps. Harry watches her sleep, listening to the rhythm of her breathing, feeling her fheart beat against his chest. He can't remember ever feeling this way before; she's his entire world, he'd do anything for her. He wonders if this is how his parents felt about each other; as if no one existed in the world but them. Not for the first time, Harry really feels the absence of his parents from his life. He wonders what they would have thought of Ginny. He wonders what they'd say about his relationship with her, what advice they'd have for him. He imagines what it would have been like if his parents were still alive; his father giving him _'the talk'_, his mother showing Ginny an entire album of embarrassing baby pictures, his father telling him stories of courting his mother.

Ginny shifts slightly in her sleep and Harry is brought back from his pondering. He sighs contently and brushes a renegade lock of fiery hair from Ginny's face, caressing her cheek gently. He's sure his parents would love Ginny…just as he does.

Ginny stirs and opens her eyes. She looks up into Harry's eyes and smiles. "Good morning."

"Good morning," he replies and smiles. She nuzzles into him.

"So, any plans for today? Or do I need to take charge – _again_?" she says, a mischievous smirk upon her face.

"Actually, I do have a plan."

"Really?" she asks, "What is it?"

"A surprise," he says and kisses her.

A while later, they finally get out of bed, shower, and dress. They head down to the basement kitchen for breakfast. They find an enticing breakfast of toast and porridge waiting for them, compliments of Kreacher. They eat their fill, and thank Kreacher while he cleans up. Harry explains to Ginny that they'll be apparating under the invisibility cloak because they're going into muggle areas. They walk up to the first floor and Kreacher brings Harry his invisibility cloak.

"Does Master Harry or Mistress Ginny desire anything special for dinner?" Kreacher asks.

Harry looks at Kreacher, surprised by his choice of salutation but Ginny doesn't seem to have noticed.

"Anything you choose to make will be lovely," Ginny says and smiles.

Kreacher bows to them, then bops down the hall back to the kitchen. Harry throws the cloak over them and they step out into the morning sun. They stop at the bottom of the stairs, turn on the spot, and disappear with a _crack_.

* * *

"Come in," says a deep, slow voice.

The office door opens and an anxious looking wizard steps inside.

"Please sit, I shall be with you in just a moment."

The man sits in an empty chair before an ornate desk. The wizard behind the desk finishes the letter he was writing and looks up at the newcomer.

"Now then, Mr. Jenkins, how did your meeting with Mr. Potter go last night?" asks Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic.

"It, uh – it didn't, Minister," says Mr. Jenkins.

"It didn't?" says Kingsley, one eyebrow raises curiously.

"You see, Minister, I found Mr. Potter in Hogwarts' Great Hall," he begins to explain, "I introduced myself, and asked if I could have a few minutes of his time. He agreed, I sat down, and we started talking. Not two minutes into our conversation, two witches arrive at the table. The first witch cuts straight across me, offers no apology or explanation for the intrusion, and starts addressing Mr. Potter. I attempted to regain control of the situation but that _**woman**_ would not let me get a word in edgewise. Before I could do more than object to the intrusion, Mr. Potter and the second witch…disapparated."

Kingsley surveys the man before him. "Did you get their names?"

"The one Mr. Potter left with was named 'Ginny'; at least, that's what the first witch called her. I was…unable to get the name of the other. Once Mr. Potter had disapparated, she turned on me. The _**boorish**_ woman accosted me at wand point for ten minutes before I was able to get out of there. The entire Great Hall was ringing with her voice. Were I not a ministry employee…" he finishes, attempting to sound dignified.

Kingsley just chuckles at the man before him. "From what you've told me, Mr. Jenkins, it would appear you ran afoul of Molly Weasley. She is quite protective of Mr. Potter. Allow me to assure you, ministry wizard or not, you would have found her to be quite a challenge; she is a most formidable witch. It was she who bested Bellatrix Lestrange in the final battle."

Mr. Jenkins just blinks at him.

"The other witch would have been her daughter, Ginny; a rather formidable witch herself," Kingsley informs him, "Tell me, when you introduced yourself to Mr. Potter, did he stand and greet you?"

"Well, no. He gestured to the empty seat across from him."

"When you were 'speaking', did he look you in the eye? Did he engage you in the conversation?" Kingsley asks.

"Not as such. He seemed a little tired."

"Did Mr. Potter give you any indication that he was actually interested in your conversation in the slightest?"

"Er…no, Minister," he says sheepishly, his eyes downcast.

"I see. For future reference, Mr. Jenkins, when Mr. Potter grants you a few minutes of his time, he will shake your hand in greeting, he will look you in the eye while you are speaking, and he will give you his full attention. Now, did Mr. Potter say anything before he left?"

"He said they would be back in 48 hours."

"Very well, I shall send word to Molly asking if she will arrange an audience with Mr. Potter upon his return. I shall neglect to mention your _colorful _narrative to Mrs. Weasley or her husband Arthur Weasley; head of the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects."

Mr. Jenkins' eyes widen and his face turns very red. "Th-Thank you, Minister."

* * *

As the pressure from apparition lifts, Ginny inhales and smells the tang of salt water. She looks around and sees that they've appeared on a beach. Harry glances around to make sure no one it looking before he pulls the invisibility cloak off them and stows it in his jacket pocket.

"Where are we?" Ginny asks him.

"The coast of Budleigh Babberton. I came here with Dumbledore summer before last," Harry says. He points at the town behind them. "Professor Slughorn was hiding in the town and Dumbledore wanted my help convincing him to come out of retirement."

"Why'd we come here?"

Harry blushes a little, "I wanted to take you to a beach and – well – this was the only one I know of."

Ginny smiles and squeezes his hand. "I think it's wonderful."

Harry smiles and they start to walk along the beach. It's a beautiful morning, unusually warm for early May. For a while they just walk, hand-in-hand, in silence. They find some large rocks and sit on them, gazing out at the vastness of the ocean, enjoying each others company. Afterward, they take their trainers and socks off and walk along the beach some more, collecting shells. Harry bends to pick up one particular shell and suddenly feels an icy spray hit him from the side. He looks up to see Ginny running away laughing.

"Oi!" he laughs and chases after her. They proceed to have a spectacular water fight, kicking and splashing each other, while laughing themselves silly. Harry finally manages to catch her and they both fall to the ground, rolling around in the sand laughing. They come to rest with Ginny on top of Harry. Their laughter slowly subsides. They gaze into each other's eyes, loving smiles on both their faces. Ginny leans down, he wraps his arms around her, and they kiss passionately. They stay like that, lost in their embrace and their passion, for a several minutes…until the tide rises and a cold wave intrudes upon their bliss.

Once they manage to scramble out of the icy water, and their laughter subsides, they find a secluded spot between a couple of beached boats and use magic to dry off and remove the copious amounts of sand from their bodies.

"Where to now?"

"I was thinking of doing a spot of shopping in London," Harry says.

"Muggle London?"

"Yeah, I've never been and thought we could get lunch there, then go shopping. Kreacher was a bit overzealous in exchanging galleons for pounds," Harry explains, "And I can have fun showing you all the muggle contraptions."

Harry throws the cloak over them again, and they disappear with another _crack_. They reappear next to the phone booth that serves as the visitor's entrance to the Ministry. Harry checks that no one is around and then removes the cloak. He stows the cloak in his jacket pocket and they set off into muggle London. They stop in a small little diner just around the corner and get lunch. After lunch, they set off to explore and shop. They only go a few streets when they come upon Covent Garden Market.

"This looks interesting," Harry says and leads them into the Market.

Outside the market they watch an acrobatic show put on by a group of street performers. Once in the Market they browse the many varied shops. Harry takes Ginny into an electronics store and shows her all the various muggle machines and explains them to her; MP3 players, toasters, computers, remote control cars, laser pointers, and cellular fellytones to name just a few. They don't care what anyone thinks as he explains the most mundane of objects to her.

"We'll have to bring dad here!" Ginny exclaims, "He'd go crazy for all this stuff."

"He'd want to buy the whole store," Harry laughs.

After the electronics store, they go to a couple different clothing stores where Harry buys Ginny and himself several outfits. They browse through a music store, HMV, where Harry explaining all about CDs and CD players. They make a stop in the Tea House. Harry purchases his favorite teas, and a rather nice tea set. Ginny browses through their considerable selection and picks out several blends for them to try. Ginny sees one store, Build-A-Bear Workshop, and can't help herself; they leave Build-A-Bear about 30 minutes later, each carrying a new stuffed toy. From there, they browse through several more shops. They pop into a jewelry store. Ginny looks at a display case of rings and bracelets while Harry looks through some cases on the other side of the store. Occasionally she hears Harry speak to the saleswoman about something. She comes over to him just as he finishes paying for something.

"What did you buy?" she asks.

"I got you this," he says, a little red in the face. He shows her a silver pendant. The pendant is a knot work heart with a piece of Peridot in the center. It opens up to hold two small photographs.

"Harry, it's beautiful," she says.

He smiles at her and fastens the pendant around her neck. "This way we can be together, even when we're apart."

The saleswoman bits them farewell, giving them a very warm smile. Harry looks at his watch; it's about 6 o'clock now.

"We should start heading back. Kreacher will have dinner ready soon. My 48 hours are almost up and I still have one more place I want to take you after dinner," Harry says.

They pass Waterstones Book Store on the way out and Harry stops.

"Hang on, I need to get something in here," Harry tells her.

They enter the store, and Ginny strolls down the aisles looking at the various titles while Harry hurries off, apparently after a specific book. He comes back after just a few minutes with a bag in hand.

"Ready?" he asks.

"Sure," she says, "What did you get?"

"Just a little something for your dad," he says as they walk out of the store in search of a secluded spot to apparate.

"My dad?"

Harry reaches into the bag and pulls out a book. He hands it to Ginny. "I once heard him say that his dearest ambition was to learn how planes stayed up."

Ginny looks at the book. The title reads 'Beginners Guide to Airplanes'.

**Author's Note:** Thanks to my darling Ferret for the suggestion of a beach scene. It was fun to write that one. I've got 1 more chapter in mind; hopefully it won't take me too long to write that one. This has turned out a tad longer than I originally planned. I just had to include something to show what happened to poor Mr. Jenkins, a little humor among the fluff and I like the change of perspective/location within each chapter.


	4. My Turn

**My Turn**

Kingsley Shacklebolt stands in the doorway of his new office. The walls are nearly bare as he had wasted no time in removing the rubbish that had been there previously. His desk sits laden with papers awaiting his attention; the usual reports for the Minister of Magic as well as, casualty reports, reports from St. Mungo's on the status of the many victims of the war, reports from Aurors hunting down Death Eaters, reports from Hogwarts, a request from the Gringotts Goblins seeking recompense for the destruction caused by Harry's last 'visit', and reports from all over the Wizarding World regarding recovery. He sighs and extinguishes the lights with a flick of his wand; the reports will be there in the morning. He shuts the door and strolls down the nearly deserted corridors of the Ministry, occasionally wishing someone a good night. He reaches the lifts and descends to the second level. Walking down to the last office, he knocks on the open door.

"Ahh Robards, I'm glad you're still here. Do you have a few minutes? I have a couple matters I would like to discuss with you."

"Of course, Minister," he says. "Please, come in."

Half an hour later, Kingsley leaves Gawain's office with four scrolls tucked into his robes, and heads back to the lifts. A minute later, the lifts rattle to a stop at the atrium and he steps out. He walks to the exit fires, steps in, says "The Burrow," and vanishes in a flurry of green flames.

* * *

Molly Weasley sits at the Burrow's scrubbed kitchen table, a now cold cup of tea in her hands. She looks up as green flames erupt in the fireplace and the tall figure of Kingsley Shacklebolt appears. He steps out into the kitchen and dusts himself off.

"Minister! I wasn't expecting you tonight," she says as she jumps up.

"Please Molly, there's no need for such formality here," Kingsley says. "I had some important matters to discuss with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and I thought now would be as good a time as any – If that is all right with you?"

"Of course Kingsley, you're always welcome in our home," Molly says, "but I'm not expecting Harry and Ginny back for a few more hours."

"I know. To be honest, I could use the company of friends right now."

"Well, we're happy to have you. Would you like some tea?"

"That would be lovely, thank you," he says.

Molly sets about preparing a fresh pot of tea. "Arthur's in the sitting room with Percy, George, Ron, and Hermione. You're welcome to join them."

Kingsley nods and walks into the sitting room. Molly sets a tray with six cups and a plate of biscuits while she waits for the water to boil. Bits and pieces of the conversation float into the kitchen as she prepares the tea. Once the water boils, she levitates the tray and pot out into the sitting room.

"Have you heard anything about Lavender?" Hermione asks Kingsley.

"I had received an update from St. Mungo's just this morning," he says. "They say she is doing well. Madam Pomfrey has been in contact with them as it was she who treated Bill's wounds last year."

While everyone continues to talk, Molly sets the tray in the middle of the room, and pours hot water into the six cups before retreating back to the kitchen.

* * *

Harry and Ginny walk into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place for dinner, having deposited their earlier purchases in their rooms. The table is covered with an assortment of delicious foods; a roast, a couple mince pies, roast potatoes, assorted vegetables, and a scrumptious looking treacle tart. Kreacher shuffles into the room carrying a pitcher of pumpkin juice.

"Shoes off, if you please, Master and Mistress and hands washed before dinner," Kreacher calls over to them as he pours pumpkin juice into a couple goblets. Harry smiles at the familiarity. He and Ginny sit down at the table and tuck into the tantalizing array of food.

"That was excellent Kreacher," Harry says some time later after eating his fill.

"Yes, thank you Kreacher," Ginny adds then turns to Harry and he rises and collects his invisibility cloak. "Where to now?"

"It's a surprise," he says holding out his hand.

They walk up to the first floor and step out onto the top step of Grimmauld Place. Harry throws the cloak over them, takes Ginny's hand, and together they twist into oblivion. Harry opens his eyes, as his lungs fill with air again, and looks around. They stand on a familiar road, lined by cottages, by the edge of a small village. The glow of streetlights ahead mark the center of the little village. Harry marvels at how different everything looks now. A quick survey of their surroundings tells Harry that no one is watching and he removes the cloak.

"Where are we?" Ginny asks.

"You'll see – This way," he says as he leads her down the road and into the village, hand in hand. They follow the road as it curves to the left and reveals the village square, the large obelisk at its center illuminated by the lights from the surrounding buildings.

"Godric's Hollow?" Ginny asks.

Harry nods as they continue forward. They walk past the various shops and the little post office. They pass by the local pub where a rather boisterous celebration is in full swing and Harry easily guesses the occasion. Ginny stops suddenly as they near the war memorial.

"Harry…"

"I know," he says as he once again gazes up into his parents' faces.

After a few minutes, he tears his gaze away. He leads her from the memorial toward the church and the graveyard beyond. They reach the kissing gate and Harry pushes it open. He escorts her past row after row of tombstones. Occasionally Ginny sees a name she recognizes, but says nothing as they continue forward. Harry leads them between headstones until they finally reach a large, white marble stone. Ginny looks down at the beautiful tombstone of James and Lily Potter, a wilting wreath of Christmas roses resting against the stone, and squeezes Harry's hand.

"Hi Mum…Dad," he says, his voice thick with emotion. "I did it – I beat him – Riddle's dead, once and for all."

A couple tears splash on the ground and Harry's shoulders shake as he stands before his parents at the final end. "I wouldn't have been able to do it without knowing you were there – right beside me." He falls to his knees as his body is raked by sobs. "I miss you so much."

Ginny kneels down next to him and holds him as he cries, her own cheeks streaked with tears. They stay like that for what seems like hours. Finally, Harry's sobs subside, he pulls back, and looks at Ginny, then turns back to the graves.

"Mum, Dad…this is Ginny, Ginny Weasley. I wish you could be here to meet her. She's the most wonderful woman I've ever known," he says and turns to look her in the eyes, "and I love her."

Ginny smiles at him, and squeezes his hand. "I love you too, Harry."

"And if I'm unbelievably lucky, soon she'll be your daughter too."

Ginny's eyes widen as his words sink in. "Harry, are – are you asking…"

"You don't have to answer now," he adds quickly, "I mean – I know a lot's happened, we've both been through a lot, we haven't seen each other for almost a year. I don't even have a ri–,"

His blabbering gets cut short by a pair of lips pressing against his and a petite body tackling him backwards. He lands on his back, narrowly missing one of the neighboring tombstones as Ginny kisses him. She pulls back and looks at Harry; the same blazing look in her eyes that she had when they first kissed.

"Is that a 'Yes'?" he asks.

"Yes – yes – yes – a thousand times yes!" Ginny says, and punctuates each 'yes' with another kiss.

After a few minutes, and a bit more kissing, they get up off the ground and dust each other off. Harry turns back to his parents' grave. "I guess that's all for now. I promise to come back soon and tell you more. I love you Mum and Dad." He pulls out his wand, twirls it in the air, and creates a new wreath of roses. He sets it down next to Hermione's wreath. He takes one more look at his parents' resting place before turning way.

"Well, I suppose we should head back," he says.

Ginny wraps an arm around his waist, he puts an arm around her shoulders, and they leave the graveyard. They walk back toward the edge of town in a comfortable silence. When they reach the pub, however, Ginny stops.

"Wait here a minute," she says and dashes into the pub. She comes out a couple minutes later with an envelope in her hand. "Can I ask a favor?"

Harry raises his eye brows.

* * *

All is quiet now in the Burrow's sitting room, the occupants dwelling in their own thoughts. Kingsley sits in a chair by the fire, Arthur rests in the sagging armchair beside him, Ron and Hermione sit curled up in each other's arms on the couch, and George and Percy sit in the far corner, each nursing a glass of Ogden's finest. Molly walks into the room levitating a tea pot before her.

"Another cup of tea, Kingsley?" Molly asks.

Kingsley looks up and smiles. "Yes, thank you Molly," he says.

Molly returns the smile, half-heartedly, and refills his cup before disappearing back into the kitchen. Kingsley glances at the clock on the sitting room wall.

"I'm sure they'll be here any minute," Mr. Weasley says.

"I am in no hurry. Harry has more than earned a little time to himself, Arthur. I'm rather enjoying the rest myself," Kingsley says. "It has been non-stop at the Ministry. I can barely find my desk for all the papers upon it."

"How goes the search for any remaining Death Eaters?"

"As well as can be expected under the circumstances. Most were killed or captured in the final battle, but a few managed to escape. We believe they are seeking refuge abroad. I have been in contact with other Ministers, all over the world, to coordinate our efforts."

Mr. Weasley nods and the room falls back to silence. Suddenly a loud icrack/i shatters the calm, and everyone jumps drawing their wand. There, in the middle of the sitting room, stands Kreacher. He shuffles toward Mr. Weasley, seemingly unperturbed by the six wands pointed at him, and holds out a package wrapped in plain brown paper. At the same time, Mrs. Weasley rushes into the sitting room, her own wand drawn.

"Master Harry sends this for Mr. Weasley," he says.

Mr. Weasley places his wand back in his robes and takes the package. The first genuine smile in days lights up his face as he unwraps the package to reveal the book _Beginners Guide to Airplanes_ and a note that reads 'To help with your dearest ambition'.

Without waiting for any kind of response, Kreacher walks over to Mrs. Weasley and holds out an envelope with 'Mum' written across the front. "Mistress Ginny sends this for Mrs. Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley takes the letter and reads it; a small smile tugs at the corners of her mouth.

"Sorry Kingsley, it looks like you won't be meeting with Harry tonight after all," she says and offers him the letter.

Kingsley takes the letter. It reads:

_Hi Mum,_

_Harry's 48 hours are up. My turn!_

_Love,_

_Ginny_

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

So there it is…this story is finally done (I think). Well first things first, a HUGE thank you to my wonderful beta Spenser Hemmingway, and my friends Dee and Doc for reading and offering suggestions. Secondly, many many thanks to you, my readers, for your patience. I know it's been quite some time since I updated this and for that I can only apologize. Life took me away from writing for a long time and I've only just now decided to pick the pen back up (or you know…sit at the laptop and type…whatever). I'm finding it difficult to start writing again, but I'm sure it will all come back to me. I really hope you all enjoyed this story. I hope to really get back into writing and increase my stories beyond two or three. I make no promises though as life has taught me that things rarely ever go according to the gorram plan.


End file.
